Pick Up The Pieces
by GhostDoor
Summary: A life has been shattered, and only one man has the slimmest chance to relieve her of the pain and bring a smile back to her face. Kisuke Urahara x OC :D
1. Chapter 1

Kisuke Urahara

**Pick Up the Pieces**

**Shikaboo:** :D Here we go, yet another character in the giant story I'm writing. As I'm hoping you can tell, she is here for Kisuke-san 3

**Kisuke:** I have my own story now :{D

**Shikaboo: ** YES! ^o^ Isn't it awesome?

**Ichigo:** I think it's bullshit, where's my story :O

**Kisuke: *FAN SLAP*** Patience Kurosaki-chan ^_^ I'm so excited!

**Shikaboo:** As you should be! Now, if you would please Kisuke.

**Kisuke:** *Ahem* If you would please, feel free to review or whatever to keep my beautiful~ writer-san motivated! Enjoy :{D

**Prologue**

_'No.'_

It roared again, shaking me to the very core.

_'This isn't happening.'_

The white of its mask appeared in front of me, red eyes filled with the blood of the dead stare straight into my fear stricken soul.

_'This isn't real.'_

I want to run, to hide, but my body just shakes, frozen in fear, between the bleeding ashen corpses of my family.

_'Why...why can't I move?'_

Another roar erupts from the grueling mouth, blood shining on its teeth. I could only watch with wide eyes as it slowly approaches me.

_'Why...'_

It lunged then, digging its claws deep into my chest, slicing my body open as if it were made of air.

I could feel my body falling now, crashing to the floor.

_'It hurts, why...why...'_

Blood, warm and cold sinks into my flesh, and I finally rip my gaze from the monster. Broken and grotesque faces stare back; void of all light.

_'Why?'_

Its claw smashes onto my body, pushing me into the floor. I could feel my bones cracking under the pressure.

_'I won't die, no matter what you do, I will. NOT. DIE!'_

Blackness creeps into my vision, I can barely make out the faces staring back.

_'Mom...Dad...I won't die.'_

My head is throbbing, my body's on fire, I can no longer formulate a clear thought. I can barely even feel the monster, stomping on my useless body relentlessly.

_'I will not...'_

It roared again, sounding far far away.

"Die..."

Slowly, I turn enough to stare at it through my darkening vision.

"I...will..._not_...die."

* * *

><p>The house was a disintegrated mess when the blond haired man, clad in green with his loyal feline arrived. A body laid bloody and mangled in the center of the ashes. Her chest barely moved, heaving as if drowning from the inside out.<p>

"Kisuke, she's still alive," the deep voice of the cat was surprised. It stalked nimbly around the girl's body, padding reverently over the dust of blackened bones. "How interesting. Did she cause the fire, I wonder?" The cat stared intently, willing the dying girl to answer these questions.

"Yuroichi, we're bringing her home."

Crouching down, the man seemed too afraid to even touch the broken girl. Sighing once, Kisuke lifted her as gently as possible into his arms.

"Let's go, before the police arrive."

In a moment, the three had disappeared, leaving not a single trace of their existence.


	2. Chapter 1Sleeping Beauty

Kisuke Urahara

**Pick Up the Pieces**

**Chapter 1-Snow White**

A horrifying scream filled the Urahara Shoten, sending a terrifying tremor down each of the inhabitants' spines. Slowly, it languished, only to make the silence even more eery. Ururu ran back and forth, her little hands covered in blood as she filled and refilled countless buckets of hot water. Jinta sat solemnly in the kitchen, heating the water for Ururu.

Kisuke and Tessai worked endlessly, trying to close the wounds of the young human girl. She was barely alive, her heart wanting nothing more than to just quit, but her will refused to relieve it.

Seven hours later, Ururu finally was allowed to wash the stranger's blood from her hands and rest. She and Jinta instantly succumbed to sleep, hopefully without dreaming of her endless anguished screams.

Kisuke quietly sent Tessai to bed before laying down his own futon near the girl. He would not let her die, not after deciding she would be his new addition to the shop.

"Rest up, you'll be needed very very soon my mysterious woman."

The next morning came and went, flowing into the afternoon in tense silence. Kisuke's vigilant watch over the comatose woman wavered as she did nothing but breathe shallow, quick breaths. He quietly slipped from the room, leaving Tessai in his place.

A sullen air hung over the shop as the sun gradually disappeared in the horizon. The four shop denizens sat around the table, barely touching the food that Ururu had prepared. All they could think about was the horrifying screams and now the nearly unbearable silence. Finally, Jinta released the thought they all were sharing.

"When do ya think that girl will wake up?" His voice seemed loud, overbearing in the quiet. Kisuke his his face behind his oh so appealing fan, feigning a smile. "Whenever her prince charming bestows a kiss of true love!" Ururu chuckles while Jinta just snorts and looks away with a blush of embarrassment for his guardian. Finally, the seemingly unbreakable moratorium rolled away, leaving a calm and allayed air.

When the moon hung high in the sky, Kisuke returned to his surveillance of the girl. She still had yet to move or even portray life beyond her shallow breathing. Sighing, the blond haired shop keeper settles beneath his blanket.

"You know it would be quite nice of you to at least move." Rolling onto his side, with his hand supporting his head, he stares at the lifeless face. "Did you know that your skin is as pale as snow? It's almost as if you are Snow White, waiting on your prince." He smiles widely at this. "Let me guess, I'm Dopey?"

His smile fades, leaving a quizzical look of thought as his eyes settles on her once again. She had a face of beautiful neutrality, her skin almost perfectly white, only to be offset by the lavender tresses of her hair splayed beneath her.

"Beautiful."

He leans forward, brushing her bangs from her face. Hesitating, Kisuke moves his hand back to her face, tracing every delve and curve with the tips of his fingers. The most pleasurable tingles danced just on the edge of his fingertips. Almost as if tiny jelly fish were licking his fingers with their tentacles, waves upon waves ran over his hand only to stop just before his elbow.

It was mesmerizing, those currents of electricity put a burning desire for more deep in the core of him. Without even thinking, he rolls onto his elbows, staring straight down at the girl. The air between them seems to buzz with pure energy, stroking the flesh of his neck and face, baiting him forward.

"Maybe...you're waiting for a kiss..." His grey eyes, usually clear and focused, we lost in a fog. His mind was lost, only able to focus on the girl laying beneath him.

Ever so slowly, his head inched closer until their noses were a hairs width apart. He could feel her shallow breath hitting his chin, smell the tang of sleep.

"What is your name...even more so...what are the color of your eyes?" He wanted, no, he needed to know the color of her eyes. It was amazing how important the simple color of her eyes were to him. Every fiber in his being needed to know what color would be staring back at him right now, at this moment.

His head dropped forward, closing the distance even more. His lips were barely brushing her own, only a spec of air between them now. It was suffocating, his desire to just know the result of his actions. Would she awaken or just lie there, dead to the world? If she did awaken, how would she react?

"Mnh...no..." The soft mumble vibrated against his lips.

Snapping backwards, Kisuke puts as much distance between them, his entire body shaking anxiously. Her lips move again, but no sound comes. He watches, eyes wide in shock and even fear as flames, green as emeralds, appear around the comatose girl. They lick at the floor, singing the wood a dark black. Intensifying, the flames engulf her entire body. The blanket draped over her body slowly frays away in the heat.

Kisuke sits quietly on his own futon as the flames begin to recede. The heat that had blasted his face cools as well, leaving his flesh flushed. They slowly engulf the girl, surrounding her in a cocoon of green fire.

'She's unharmed, as well as her clothing.'

Finally, the flames calm, infusing within her body. A faint glow illuminates from her chest causing the man to lean over her once again. Narrowing his eyes, he eases the collar of her shirt down. Gently, he lifts the crustal pendant from her chest, studying the blue, red and green hues. It's warm, glowing so peacefully between his fingertips.

He slowly places the amulet where it belonged before releasing a long sigh. Lifting his eyes, he returns to staring at her pale face. Eyes of the darkest green gaze back, piercing his very sould.

"Who the hell are you?"


End file.
